


A random Trench theory

by sunflower_dun (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Okay this isn’t even a story, a late night mess I’ll probably regret tomorrow, dema, i used a joshler tag because I just wanted people to see this sorry, its just me talking about a theory i just thought of, its stupid, it’s not even seriously late though, only nine, trench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunflower_dun
Summary: So like y’all saw the tags, it’s just a theory that I have about the origin of Trench and all that jazz I know this is random but like I could not relax without aggressively typing this out





	A random Trench theory

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted all of my works but return with this piece of trash, which is somehow more cringy than my previous stuff lmao

Okay y’all I just had an eureka moment and like,, someone may have already said this and if so I look _**so**_  stupid rn but like anyways I just heard Trench Town by Bob Marley and I’m in like a clique mindset atm so ofc I connected the two but it was only really like “oh lol that’s a cool coincidence” BUT THE **n** I started listening to the [lyrics](https://www.google.com/amp/s/genius.com/amp/Bob-marley-and-the-wailers-trench-town-lyrics) and **WOW**  like there are some extreme parallels between the two like in one part Bob Marley says, “We save our people with music” or how he feels oppressed because of their leaders and isn’t that like a huge part of the whole DEMA thing? We know that Tyler enjoys Bob Marley’s music so maybe it’s not that much of a reach?

Idk I know I sound like a crazy fan who says like too much but I just **had**  to say this because when I made this connection I started hearing the X-Files theme song in my head and shit so like yeah,, also if this is true this makes me so happy because they’re both my faves and faves supporting faves is amazing

 

I know this is long,, sorry. ||-//

 

(^I was originally just going to make this a comment on YouTube or something,, I know it’s not very long for a “story”)


End file.
